Stepped article movers are known in the prior art. A representative stepped article mover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,333 in which there is no teaching that the article mover can also serve as a worker support. Actually, such an article mover would be dangerous if employed as a worker support because no provision is made for assisting a worker in maintaining his balance on an elevated platform. Even the handle which is used for moving the cart around is oriented in a plane parallel to the stepped platforms and is thus not available to assist a worker in maintaining his balance on an elevated platform.
Stepped worker supports are known in the prior art as shown by representative U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,521 in which a stepped platform serves as a support for a worker and also serves as a support for a vacuum cleaner employed by the worker. Two uppermost horizontal frame members of the apparatus serve as an aid in maintaining the workers balance. However, the design of the frame requires that the elevated platforms are supported by horizontal frame members which are connected to and supported by the vertical frame members. Thus, in addition to having four vertical frame members, a three step support requires six horizontal frame members. If a two step support were designed, then four horizontal frame members would be required.
The vacuum cleaner, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,521, is of low profile, of much less height than the two uppermost horizontal frame members which serve to maintain the balance of the worker. Thus the vacuum cleaner itself does not function to assist the worker in maintaining his balance.
A variety of mobile tool stands are shown in the prior art (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,097,163, 1,660,521, and 2,981,549), none of which provide for retaining the tools on an elevated platform and assisting in the balance of a worker on the elevated platform.
The prior art (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,701,168, 2,969,123, and 2,970,668) disclose elevated mechanics platforms wherein the mechanic reclines upon the elevated platform. There is no provision in these patents for the mechanic to stand upright and retain his balance in the standing position. Also, there is no provision for the elevated platform to support tools along side the mechanic.
In view of the deficiencies and inadequacies described above, it is an object of the invention to provide a combined stepped article mover which includes means for assisting a worker in maintaining his balance if he works on an elevated platform.
Another object of the invention is to provide a handle for a stepped article mover which is oriented so as to assist a worker in maintaining his balance on an elevated platform.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stepped support wherein no horizontal frame members are needed to supplement the vertical frame members of the support.
Another object of the invention is to provide an elevated tool holder which also serves to assist a worker in maintaining his balance when standing on an elevated platform.
Another object of the invention is to provide an elevated mechanics platform which is designed to support the mechanic in a standing position and retain tools along side the mechanic.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.